


Gundham Tanaka: Gundham's Birthday Battle

by GundhamYaBoiTanaka



Series: Danganronpa Birthdays(this is gonna lead to something big) [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Happy Birthday Gundham Tanaka, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GundhamYaBoiTanaka/pseuds/GundhamYaBoiTanaka
Summary: So Gundham meets Konzaki. And then robots attack. And then Konzaki's friend, who is Gundham's daughter, ends up with them. This story is getting pretty whack. Next up, on Dec 24th(hopefully. To all that care, this was two days late.) The best birthday ever, Staring Mukuro Ikusaba.
Relationships: Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Series: Danganronpa Birthdays(this is gonna lead to something big) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953859





	Gundham Tanaka: Gundham's Birthday Battle

“Fare thee well, she-cat.” Gundham bid goodbye to Sonia, before venturing off to the nearby woods. Maneuvering through, he came to a fairly big clearing, where animals of all sorts flocked towards him, chittering as they went. “Hm. To me, my minions of the depths, this vessel of mine hath aged, so tonight will be one of revelry!” Suddenly, Maga-Z’s head shot up. He sniffed around, whipping his small head back and forth and sniffing at nothing. “Hm? What troubles you, Maga-Z?” The breeder lent his ear to the critter. “What? A disturbance in the force?!??!” A laugh resounded through the clearing. “Haha. Wrong universe for that, buddy.” Gundham was shocked. “Huh?! Show yourself, mortal! Or I will make you regret ever bothering existing!” The laugh resounded again, before a figure walked out from behind the treeline. “Hey there.” Gundham was thoroughly listless. “A mere child? How did- Hrng! Your temporal energy...What are you?” The boy gave a smile.”You’re the first to know i haven't had to expressly tell. Yep, I’m from the future. Happy Birthday, Uncle Gundham.”

“I-I do not understand….” Konzaki slipped a water bottle out of his backpack and passed it to the confused animal breeder. “You’re the second one I’ve explained to, don’t worry, you’re likely not alone in mulling over the how of it.” Gundham nodded. “So what is the future like?” He thought for a second. “Well…” Konzaki started.”You and Sonia end up married with a nice daughter named….” A sudden whoosh behind them drew them out of Konzaki’s backtrack on life. “Wha? Fuck, he’s onto me already.” The beanie clad boy muttered, before slipping his pack off his back and grabbing a handgun from it. He took aim at the portal, loading his gun beforehand, and prepared to fire at the first thing to step out of it. The first thing to come out was a hovering robot, but it came out of the portal, so Konzaki still shot it. More began to exit, so he motioned over Gundham and whispered “see if you can get a bear to come help, i can’t deal with all of these on my own.”

\-----------------------------

Konzaki dropped his gun to his side and panted. The bots had finally stopped trickling in, so he had time to breathe after dealing with their, for lack of better words, Mangezone looking asses. He wiped the sweat from his brow and doubled over, the fried corpses of the robots thankfully not sparking,what with all the grass around. Looking closer, they bore a crest. Konzaki recognized it as the Nevermind coat of arms with a snake wound into it, the signature of…”Gah! Oh boy, I’m so fucked. Shitshitshit, wait, Konzaki?” Said boy chuckled. He’d know that personality and voice anywhere/anywhen. “Satoshi Tanaka, I thought you’d build better bots, being the ultimate robotics expert.” She harrumphed and whacked him playfully in the arm. “Not my fault you have a bunch of experience being a sharpshooter.” His joking expression turned sour. “Yeah, I’m sure France loved being dominated by me and that Kiyoka chick.” Her own smile dropped. “I didn’t mean it like that, man. I’m sorry.”

Gundham stared on. The girl who came tumbling out of the portal had blonde hair that reminded him of a certain princess, but was wearing a deep purple jumpsuit, like a certain mechanic might have donned. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she had a familiar piece of cloth wrapped around her neck. “Wha-What in the nine circles of hell is happening?” The girl turned to face him, letting him see her pale face and strikingly familiar grey eyes. The girl, facing him, looked shocked before tears welled up in her eyes. “Dad!” She rushed up and immediately wrapped him up in a hug. Konzaki patted his back. “Gundham Tanaka of 2008, meet Satoshi Tanaka, your daughter.” They embraced tightly before breaking apart. “I thought I lost you forever, dad.” Gundham sent a look of questioning to Konzaki, the apparent lorekeeper of the future. “The tragedy was the worst event in history, but the closest thing to spread despair to top it in the future was the Towa riots. Roughly 27 died that day.” Gundham was, for the first time, genuinely pale. “Who? Who perished?” He gave the “wait a sec” sign and whipped his phone out.”Makoto Naegi, Kyoko Kirigiri, Byakuya Togami, Toko Fukawa, Aoi Asahina, Yasuhiro Hagakure, Sayaka Maizono, Mondo Owada, Kiyotaka Ishimaru, Hifumi Yamada, Celestia Ludenburg, Hajime Hinata, Kazuichi Soda, Akane Owari, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, Sonia Nevermind…”Gundham visibly flinched.”...Gundham Tanaka, Mahiru Koizumi, Hiyoko Saionji, Ibuki Mioda, Nagito Komaeda, Shuichi Saihara, Maki Harukawa, Himiko Yumeno, Gonta Gokuhara, Ryoma Hoshi and Kokichi Ouma.” Gundham, tears held in his eyes, gripped Satoshi tighter and…

Whooosh. The portal disappeared from next to them, destroying the bridge between the present and future, or present and past, perhaps. “Shit.” Konzaki sighed. Rubbing his eyes, he turned to his trans-temporal friend.”Why’d you even come here, I never told you my plan.” She shot him a curious glance.”Plan?” “I’ll explain later, anyways, the question still stands. Why are you here?” She rubbed her neck sheepishly.”The door to Miu’s lab opened. I thought it was Haiji and he was gonna get after me for not sending my strongest bots after you or lacking immediate results. Looking back on it, it might have been Miu or Monaca.” Konzako looked thoughtful for a sec. “He lets Monaca out of that torture chamber he traps her in?”Satoshi grimaced. “Rarely. More often, though. The bodies are starting to rot and trapping her in there with her dead friends can only phase her so much. Sick bastard probably thinks he’s hardened her and now she’s ready to work for him. Would explain the wheelchair.” Kozaki shrugged.”Well, either way, we should go. Nice seeing you, Uncle G, but we have stuff to discuss.”

“So you’re gonna kill him?” Kozaki hummed in affirmation.”That’s the basic idea. He killed my friends, he killed my parents, he destroyed the world, way I see it, asshole has it coming.” Satoshi face palmed.”Did you consider that maybe killing him could affect us? What if we disappear or something?” Konzaki shook his head noncommittally.”Toshi, I did my homework. Next year is the best time to strike. It’s gonna be on his birthday, when most of his guards, including the Madarai bros, are on a vacation. Simple bomb in gift, maybe a bit more chilling before we head back to the fixed present. Monaca heads the Towa group and Haiji ceases to exist, happy end.” Satoshi nodded. Those words made her smile. Happy end, like all those endings of the story books her mom used to read.

**Author's Note:**

> There are other characters who have died under the Towa Tyranny that I didn't mention because they weren't killed in the Towa riots or ensuing execution. If anyone wants to know who else died, just let me know.


End file.
